<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evocation. by sleepyprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248086">Evocation.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess'>sleepyprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Lord's Castle, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lucifer visits the Human Realm, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Predator/Prey, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, playful, primal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie wants to pick up where her and Lucifer left off on her last night in the Devildom.</p><p>She summons him.</p><p>He reminds her who she belongs to.</p><p>Then a plot twist.</p><p>**SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 20**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), MC with another character too but it's a surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yearning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finished the game and got blue balls from the ending.</p><p>I know it's not over but I had to get this out.</p><p>Bone Apple Teeth.</p><p>Here's the dress Sophie was talking about:<br/>https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1468/5418/products/Sexy_Sequin_Sparkly_Red_Split_Mermaid_Prom_Dresses_Fashion_Style_Spaghetti_Straps_prom_dress_PD0713_4_grande.jpg?v=1548054293</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>And when you <strong>do</strong> visit again</em>,” <em>Lucifer eased a strand of my hair behind my ear, “we’ll have to pick back up where we left off last night.” He shifted his body towards mine, lips caressing my ear, “…because there’s still so much you could learn from me, so much I’d like to reveal…” His fingers swept the apple of my cheek just before he graced it with a sensual kiss. I parted my lips to reciprocate the gesture, my hea—</em></p><p>
  <em>"Yo, Lucifer!” Mammon clamored, shaking his fist at his older brother, “What’s the big idea whisperin’ to Soph like that, huh?!” He stampeded at us, just to be abstained by Beel and Satan. “And back off, you’re too close!”</em>
</p><p>I tapped through my D.D.D. pensively, memories of my misadventures with the brothers blaring in my thoughts and heart. I came across a picture of Lucifer and I, a rosiness spattering my cheeks at the memory of that night.</p><p>We were at one of Lord Diavolo’s private parties. I was wearing a sparkly, red split dress Luci had picked out for me to wear that night. We snuck away from everyone and went for a stroll in the garden, making it to the gazebo by the skin of our teeth. He took the photo of us sitting on the bench, our cheeks pressed together as I sat snug on his lap. His arm was folded around my waist, our eyes lidded; all due to the aphrodisiacs Diavolo placed in our drinks, to our nonknowledge. In no time, we were fucking like rabbits in that damn gazebo—for <em>three hours</em>. I inhaled deeply from remembering that night, my body warming with the passion we shared that night.</p><p>I closed Devilgram and tapped my messages open, chuckling as I read through my old messages from the demon brothers. I snorted at the photos sent throughout all the group chats, nostalgia hitting me hard that night.</p><p>I somehow got myself to open the messages between myself and Lucifer. I opened the camera and turned the face camera on. I snapped a few trial photos, deleting all of them before I found a selfie at last. It was of me with my chin on my palm, shirtless with my blanket covering my tits. I captioned it, “See you soon,” and sent it—then skittishly tossed my phone across my bed.</p><p>“Fuck it,” I spread my palm and turned my wrist upward, “<strong><em>I command the Avatar of Pride to the Human Realm. Lucifer, the Morning Star, I summon thee</em></strong>!” Lucifer’s seal on my wrist singed my skin for an instant before the pain abated. It tingled with a dark blue radiance before it faded from my view, the air still. I surveyed my room, met with nothing but hums from the world outside my window. My heart sunk a little, bummed that I couldn’t conjure up my demon lover.</p><p>“Welp,” I sighed, “I tried.” I didn’t dare take a gander at my D.D.D., which buzzed several times. I hid under my covers, my face crimson when I remembered I sent that lewd selfie to him. I reckoned I would, indeed, have to wait until I returned to the Devildom to pick up where we left off.</p><p>That was, until, I felt my covers being heaved off of me.</p><p>I was met with the stern visage of Lucifer.</p><p>“Yes, you did. And you failed to remember <em>who</em> belongs to <strong><em>who</em></strong>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Foundation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let the games begin.</p><p>Sophie's timing sucks (:</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first two chapters are shorter because the 3rd one's gonna be lengthy. </p><p>Plus, I love giving blue balls.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Luci</em>!” I squealed and yanked him down to me, inciting a grunt from him. His upper body was on top of mine, his arms snaking around my waist.</p><p>It was <em>so</em> worth whatever chastising he was going to give me for summoning him without a warning.</p><p>I felt his chuckle rumble against my chest, his fingers tracing stray circles in my back. He pressed a kiss to my bare shoulder, my tits squished to his chest.</p><p>“Don’t think I still won’t punish you, dearest,” he set his forehead adjacent to mine. “You summoned me during a meeting I had with Diavolo,” he discarded his coat and placed it loosely on my desk chair. My face went pink at his revelation, my hands shielding me from his fixed look.</p><p>Lucifer wrenched my wrists down. “<em>And</em>,” he constrained them at either side of my head, “You had the <strong>temerity</strong> to send me that <em>lurid</em> photo.” His lips toyed with my ear, “Did you <em>really</em> believe I’d be lenient enough to let this slide…?” He encaged my wrists with one hand, his teeth removing his glove from his free hand. “…after how <em>hard</em> you made me during my conference?” He did the same to his other glove and placed both next to me.</p><p>“If I’d have <em>known</em> you were in a meeting, I wouldn’t ha—”</p><p>His habit of cutting my disagreement off was really getting out of hand; this time, he pinched my defenseless nipple without taking his eyes off of me. I cried out, the tender bud palpitating from the curt motion.</p><p>“You don’t want to piss off the neighbors, too, do you?” Luci sneered, untying his gold chain belt from his hips. “It seems,” he tethered my wrists together with the chain, then tied it to my metal headboard, “I’m going to have to present you with the consequences of your actions.” He planted himself in-between my legs, lower body lodging adjacent to mine.</p><p>“<em>Again</em>,” he added with a rut of his hips, persuading a sharp gasp out of me. His erect cock was shoved along my exposed cunt, his trousers being pushed to their limit. I wriggled against my confinements, my thighs lapping around his hips. I watched him with an eager trepidation as he moved his head down to my chest.</p><p>“The only way you’ll cum, <strong>dearest</strong>,” he grazed his teeth over the chains of my nipple jewelry, “is like this.” I answered with a rasping moan, my body floundering in place. He flattened his tongue against one of my nipples, giving it minor laps before he included his lips in the assault. I clenched my fists from how fucking <em>phenomenal </em>this demon was with his mouth. Sparks of arousal surged all over my body, wetness seeping out of my heat.</p><p>Lucifer took hold of me in one arm, his embrace securing around my waist as he targeted my other nipple with his barren hand. He massaged it with a softer nip of his thumb and forefinger, my body frenzied from the stimulation alone. I noticed his free hand slid down between us, giving his hard-on a grope.</p><p>I fastened my thighs’ clasp around him and sought to grind against his cock. The pressure felt oh-so delicious—but short-lived, due to the voice I heard coming from my chair.</p><p>“Is <em>this</em> why you left our meeting, Lucifer?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You thought it would only be Lucifer.</p><p>SOOOOOOPRIIIIZEEEEEEE!</p><p>They're BOTH gonna punish her. </p><p>Again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Labyrinth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sophie's punishment has her running.</p><p>Literally.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the delay, folks. I've been cranking out fics and snippets all last week and have been trying to take it easier on myself. (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Run</em>.”</p><p>That was the first thing Diavolo whispered near my ear, as soon as we were teleported back to his castle. I didn't have any time to gush about being back in the Devildom, due to Diavolo's swift hand moving us with almost no warning. I was lucky I got dressed once he appeared at my chair, for fuck's sake.</p><p>So, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I knew <em>damned</em> well they would find me, no matter where I went. It was decided I was to play “hide and seek” with him and Lucifer. Once they both found me, that was when the real punishment would begin, according to the Prince. </p><p>I was dealt a scenario that left me running with no escape, my fate of being found already sealed before I could do a damn thing about it. Yet, I <em>wanted</em> to be found. I <em>wanted</em> to be hunted down and ravished, wherever the two demons decided and <em>how</em>. </p><p>I padded down the hallway and eventually came to a halt, my palm resting on the hard, cool wall. I spun around to make certain I was alone, the silence besetting me. I then locked eyes at the wall my hand was on, my blood frozen as I saw what my mistake was. It was no cool wall I had pressed by accident.</p><p>“<em>How <strong>dare</strong> you touch me?!</em>” The screech of Helene jolted me out of my decompression, her eyes ablaze with loathing. “<em>You <strong>absolute nuisance! MAY YOU SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES FOR YOUR VIOLATION</strong></em>!”</p><p>“I didn’t me—”</p><p>“<strong><em>AWAY WITH YOU, DESPICABLE HUMAN</em></strong>!!!!” At her command, I was sucked into her portrait without a second thought.</p><p>“<em>Fuuuuuuuck</em>!!”</p><p>            *</p><p>            *</p><p>“God<em>dammit</em>,” I was plopped to the ground with a grunt, my side a tad sore from the fall. I rolled over onto my other side and sat up, growing rather paranoid—not because I didn’t <em>want</em> the punishment—it was mostly being I hadn’t seen or heard from Lucifer <em>or</em> Diavolo yet. The brisk air in the labyrinth blanketed my arms and legs, inducing goosebumps along my skin. I stood up at my own leisure and started walking, thankful I memorized where the door was from when we all were trapped down here.</p><p>Unlike the first time I was trapped, I could take my time being here. Henry 1.0 would no longer try to eat me--ever since I used Solomon's powers to summon Asmo, the serpent cared little whether or not I was in his presence. That wasn't the case for the others, however.</p><p>I was blindsided by an abrupt shove, my front abutting one of the cell doors as a husky growl rolled close to my ear. I felt a pair of sturdy hands explore my body—one gravitating towards the swell of my ass, and the other winding around the sides of my neck. It was hard to miss the warmth adjacent to my ass as the hips against mine rocked back and forth.</p><p>“Pretty little human,” Diavolo’s head nuzzled the nape of my neck, “have you forgotten?” A deep inhale sang in my ears, my own arousal slowing in no way at all when he applied a light amount of pressure to my neck with a certain caution.</p><p>“I <em>am</em> a demon, after all,” His fangs scudded across the skin of my shoulder before sinking in—the bite was firm, but not enough to leave any punctures. A cry of unabashed arousal skipped past my lips, the heat of his Herculean body radiating against mine as I threw my head against his chest. The power I felt from him was not easy to miss; even through his docile touches, I could feel how much he <em>still</em> kept himself in check.</p><p>Another growl rumbled from his throat, the hand he had on my ass making its way under my shorts. His stout digits crept lower to pat along the opening of my cunt, a contented hum shooting another coil to my belly. His ring and middle finger then danced toward my clit, teasing it with relaxed, pulsing rubs. The hand previously encircling my neck now dipped under the top of my shirt. He took one of my tits and gave it harsh squeezes, his palm pushing on my nipple. My cunt tingled with a familiar spark, the wetness starting to drench the front of my shorts after each touch his tricky hands put into practice. His pronounced erection flushed to my ass, convincing me to grind against it.</p><p>“Do you give, Soph?” He teased, his clutch on my hip fastening before I called to mind what I was <em>supposed</em> to be doing. Without much restriction from the Demon Prince, I twisted my way from his enticing caress. A wobble in my footing nearly caused my stumble, thanking my luck I got it together.</p><p>“N-<em>Never</em>,” I swallowed hard, my senses buzzing with the hostile fusion of stimulation and adrenaline. In the midst of me trying to regain focus, I noticed the door out was up ahead. I made a hasty retreat, not looking back at the demon I’d left behind.</p><p>“<strong>There is no place where you can hide from me, pretty girl</strong>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shelved.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sophie gets shelved.</p><p>Quite literally. </p><p>By Lucifer's mouth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi hiiiiii sorry for the wait fellas been writing a lot of shit hhahahaha ok here we go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The aroma of books environed me as I pushed the door open. I furrowed my brow, unable to recall whether or not the library was connected to the labyrinth. Knowing Diavolo, however, I had a hunch it was not. This game the two demons were playing with me fucked with my sense of reality; being shifted between two worlds, hunted by two of the most dynamic demons in the three realms. It was a game of cat and mouse, and I was the all-too-willing prey.</p><p>            And to think it started with a <strike>mostly</strike> guiltless selfie.</p><p>            I tiptoed around the chairs spread throughout the library, halting every few seconds to check my surroundings. I could feel the sweat on my palms with each step I took, my body trembling with anticipation as I delved deeper into the area. I sought solace in between the bookshelves, my eyes absently scanning through various titles as I walked. There were books from all three realms, in order by author. My fingers skimmed over the spines of the books, hints of a smile twitching at my lips. My awareness did not take heed of the presence behind me.</p><p>            I was spun around and hoisted upward, the clothed hands of the Morningstar fixed on my waist as he pinned me up against the bookshelf. A startled scream flew off my lips as my eyes flicked down towards his. The sadism in his gaze was undeniably full of mirth, well satiated from my startled reaction as he nosed along my inner thigh. The coil in my belly sent me spasming against his hold, a series of <em>shhhhhh</em>’s puffing against my skin as he pulled my concealed heat to his mouth.</p><p>            “What a winsome display,” Lucifer purred against me, his tongue dragging along my pulsating clit. “I can <em>smell </em>how much you crave me.” The cloth of my shorts was drenched already, due to his tongue and the stimulation I felt from his mere touch. My speech abandoned me when I felt a retort bubbling just behind my lips; instead came out hitches of breaths and mewls, my hands latching onto his ebony locks with tenacity. His eyes—now eclipsed by black—remained on mine as he tugged my shorts down, my wetness glistening under the ambient glow of the library lights as his tongue mercifully entertained my now bare clit. One of my hands flew to my mouth, endeavoring <strike>and failing</strike> to muffle my gasps as his tongue spiraled around my clit. He alternated his gestures, ensuring my clit <em>and </em>my entrance did not go untouched as his hot breath abutted my lips.</p><p>            Even under Lucifer’s iron grip, I failed to stop writhing underneath his embrace as my belly ached with that familiar craving for release. “Please, please,” I murmured under my breath, with one hand buried in his hair as the other continued to attempt its ineffective cease on my noise. My eyes fluttered shut, basking in the euphoria that was the devil's tongue. It wasn’t until I felt—at last—my impending orgasm begin to flow throughout me that the sadist pulled his mouth away from my cunt, his lips glinting with my wetness. Another cruel smirk rolled onto his features, preceding his infamous chuckle; it seemed no matter what he did, the Avatar of Pride still held an effect on me. The exasperated cry erupting from my core resonated throughout the area we were in, drawing out a narrowing of Lucifer’s eyes on me.</p><p>            “Causing a ruckus in the library,” he scoffed, lowering me as he secured my legs around his waist, “it’s no wonder you find yourself in a constant state of trouble.” His fussing was accompanied with an abrupt slap to my ass, another unmelodious scream leaving my body. I arched against Lucifer, feeling his erection push against my heat with a shamelessness I strove to acquire. I hugged his neck fiercely, careful not to overdo it as I focused on steadying my heavy breathing. I clenched my thighs around his hips, earning me more chides of my name and thwacks; each strike only increasing with strength. His actions and words only provoked me into nuzzling his neck further, my breath fanning at his skin before I left hard bites and licks along him. Lucifer’s words filled with more warning as I pushed the envelope, his clutch on my ass immovable. I could feel his nails delve deep into my skin, his hands quaking to maintain his poise.</p><p>Through the lecture the firstborn gave me during the walk to my looming punishment, the palpitating in my pussy accelerated from the anticipation of what was to occur. The chase was no more. The all-too-willing mouse was now seized by the unsparing claws of the cat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>